


Something Else

by GalpoTheGreat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Aphmau - Freeform, Dancing, Drinking, Fluff, Garrance - Freeform, Garroth is so sweet guys, Happy Ending, I just really love Garroth, I love him, I love them so much, M/M, MCD AU, Minecraft Diaries - Aphmau, They love each other, garroth angst, garroth needs hugs, hes my favorite, it’s a problem, just kinda mentioned though, slight homophobia, they are happy, what a baby boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalpoTheGreat/pseuds/GalpoTheGreat
Summary: Drinking and dancing turns out to change Laurence’s whole life. But damn, what he would do for this blue eyed blondie.
Relationships: Garroth Ro'Meave & Laurance Zvahl, Garroth Ro'Meave/Laurance Zvahl
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Something Else

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve proofread this a lot but I did correct mistakes. I’m sorry but enjoy! I just really fucking love Garroth Ro’Meave, he’s always been my favorite.

They slowly swayed with one another to the gentle lapping of the ocean on the shore line and their beating hearts, the sun slowing setting behind them. Feet bare, digging lightly into the sand, and a recently emptied bottle nearby on its side, where it was likely to stay for the night and tomorrow if they didn’t take care of it soon. But right now the only thing that had Laurence’s attention was the slightly shorter blonde leaning against him like a pillar that was the only thing that could make him stand. 

It was probably true for the moment as there were a few other smaller, but still quite similar, bottles just beyond the shore sitting empty and discarded in the grass. It was quiet possible that Garroth had been up to this little self-pitying game he played while watching the waves. Ever sense he came back from that damned dimension, he had changed. The sight of blood or people fighting made him flinch or even flee depending on the intensity of it. He would stare off into space for sometimes hours on end and then send himself into a small panic when he realized how much time had passed when he wasn’t paying attention. He had even taken to hiding when things got too stressful now. Laurence was pretty worried by his actions and was even more worried after he found the guard sitting in the grass and taking long swigs from a bottle. 

But now was not the time for worry. No, right now the only appropriate thing for Laurence to do is continue swaying with Garroth holding onto him like a life line. He was quiet, even more quiet then he usually was, he hadn’t said a word ever sense Laurence found him. He did, though, push a bottle into Laurence’s hands. Right as Laurence had finished what was probably a third of what Garroth had drank, he got up and pulled the brunette into a music-less dance. Although he was in a pretty drunk state, he still managed to hold onto Laurence with a confidently firm yet gentle grasp, every now and then stumbling and tripping over his own feet.

Garroth let his head gently fall onto Laurence’s shoulder and sighed lightly. Laurence glanced down to see a small smile and almost closed eyes on Garroth’s face. He looked away, a soft smile sneaking its way into his face as well.

“Tired?” He asked softly, so quietly that not another person could hear it except the head guard; like a secret shared in the dark with wide eyes and soft words. It was almost dark now, the sun now have set out of sight leaving only a darkening blue across the sky. 

Garroth responded with a hum of agreement. They stayed swaying for a moment longer before the small lightning bugs flashed as they continued this tuneless sway.

Garroth slowly pulled away from Laurence and the second in command felt an emptiness he didn’t realize he had without Garroth. But it was only for a brief moment as the blonde fell back into the embrace, most likely too drunk to even walk. Laurence chuckled slightly before he picked up the man. 

Garroth didn’t make a noise, only held on tighter and burring his head further into Laurence’s neck. Garroth was warm, likely from the booze and the early fall air. He smelled sweet as well, like lemon grass and sleep and dark wood with a little sweat. In all honesty, to Laurence, he smells like the home he wished he had. But Laurence is patience and if he wanted his, he was fine with waiting until the blonde was ready.

Laurence walked slowly to his small home, taking the scenic route as not to embarrass Garroth too much. He unlocked the door before stepping in and re-locking it. He moved to his bed before laying Garroth gently on it, moving him softly to pull the cover over him. Garroth still had his eyes closed and a small smile on his face. Laurence felt his heart ache for his man. He reached out a hand, gently brushing hair out of the area of the man’s eyes before slowly moving to cup his cheek softly. Garroth leaned into it instantly, bringing a hand to place over Laurence’s. He opened his eyes slightly and smiled at Laurence. 

Laurence’s heart beat heavy in his chest, moving to press a light kiss to Garroth’s temple and forehead and cheek before smiling.

“Sleep now.” He said softly and righted himself before turning his back. Before he could even take a step a hand shot out and grabbed the back of his shirt. He turned to see Garroth’s eyes wide with panic and hand gripping onto Laurence as tightly as his tired and drunken state allowed him to. Laurence stopped and gently pried Garroth’s hand out of the fabric of his shirt and into his hand, leaning down and lightly kissing the blonde’s knuckles. 

“No, please stay.” Garroth croaked desperately, the first words he had said all evening. Laurence smiled, heart simultaneously soaring and sinking at the blonde’s words and desperate tone. It broke his heart with the look Garroth had.

“Of course,” he turned and leaned down, Garroth moving to give Laurence to climb into the bed and under the covers, “for you? Anything. Now rest, I will be right here with you.” With that, he climbed under the covers and moved to place his body against Garroth’s like a puzzle piece. Garroth settled against him and soon small, deep breaths came from the blonde. Laurence smiled, of course Garroth barely made a sound in sleep, he was always so quiet, a prideful yet shy man, always hiding his needs and wants for the needs and wants of others. Almost too kind.

Laurence felt his eyes drupe and close slightly, slipping softly into a deep sleep.

=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=

Laurence, to say, was a tad confused when he woke to fell a body curled up to his and a messy mass of blonde hair when he opened his eyes. There was a slight ache in his head and body. He laid there puzzled, although pleasantly surprised, and why the hell Garroth Ro’Meave was lying in bed with him. Then, of course, he remembered the quiet swaying at sunset and the track home with a drunken Garroth in his arms and, of course, his pleads for Laurence to stay with him. 

Laurence took a deep breath and sighed. He then looked down to see Garroth’s sleeping state. It was.....well, a little dainty, he wasn’t going to lie. It almost made sense with the whole almost becoming a prince because O’khasis sucks thing. But it was cute really. 

Garroth tried hard to be taken seriously and it works quite well with his formality and stoic-ness, but when he let down his guard, he became soft and gentle, small reactions getting through from real emotions not so tightly locked. 

People like when they are off duty, but when he and Garroth are off Duty together? His favorite time. Because he’s one of the only people who had even seen that side of Garroth, the one that speaks softly when talking about the area around him with a small smile, the one that could spend hours laying in a field of tall grass with his only intention to watch the clouds and maybe nap, the one that accepts any complements with a flashing smile and a shy thank you. Garroth has so many complexities to him, Laurence wanted to learn all of them for himself.

Laurence watched Garroth sleep for maybe two or three minutes longer, smiling to himself the whole time, before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to his temple. He slowly pulled away from him, careful not to jostle him awake. He stood silently, looking carefully around the small home before he started this morning’s plan of attack.

He walked slowly to all the window, closing the curtains so the room would darken and not further Garroth likely massive head ache. He then walked to his sink, getting a glass and filling it up. He drank it down quickly, washing it before filling it up again and setting it on his bedside table. He then got to work on breakfast.

Laurence was not the greatest cook in the world but he at least knew a few things. He thinks today he will make hash browns, scrambled cheesy eggs, and pancakes. Blueberry pancakes. 

He started, he scrambled the eggs in a bowl with seasoning and cheese before poring it into a hot pan with plenty of butter. It cooked quickly, he added more cheese to the top and put a lid over it to melt the cheese, he then washed a few potatoes before heating up some oil before cutting them up and putting them in. Okay, so less like hash browns and more like home fries, he was fine with that. He retrieved the golden brown fries from their oil bath before draining them on a towel lined plate. 

He then got started on the pancakes, mixing the batter just right where there was lumps, exactly the way it was supposed to be before very gently folding blueberries in. He waited for all the batter to become wet by chopping up a few pieces of fruit and putting them in bowls. He then started on the pancakes in all their glory. Butter pan, of course. Wait, flip, wait, take out. Don’t worry about the first, it’s always the ugliest. Repeat, pour, wait, flip, wait, retrieve. It was, honestly, soothing to have a pattern to repeat for a small amount of time. It was nice really.

He had just pored in the last bit of batter into the pan when he heard the light shuffling of sheets and a small groan. He looked back to see Garroth shifting and sitting up, holding his head in irritation. He looked around, seemed to notice this is not his room, and certainly not his house, when his eyes landed on Laurence. He stopped and stared in confusion at him, and voicing the only thing that could be read on his face. 

“Huh?”

Laurence grinned. Garroth had a major case of bed head, one side of his hair sticking up and to his face while the other sticking out and everywhere. Laurence did even know that Garroth’s hair could be that naturally curly. His cheek was covered in lines and red from the fabric of the bed. He looked absolutely ridiculous and Laurence’s heart jumped with love at just how beautiful ridiculous looked on Garroth. His heart always jumped for Garroth, huh?

“Well good morning, sleepy head.” He smiled at him and turned back to his task; flip, wait, take off the heat. He turned the stove off and grabbed two plates, piling them high with eggs, potatoes, and pancakes. He grabbed two sets of utensils and set the table quickly before grabbing syrup and butter. He grabbed a glass and filled it up with water and set it next to his plate. 

Laurence walked over to Garroth and grabbed the glass of water from the bedside table and offered it to him. Garroth looked surprised for a moment before taking it in both hands gently with a small nod. He drank the water slowly, sipping. Laurence waited till he was done and took the half finished glass to the table and placing it in front of the other plate. He sat down and picked up his fork, just about to dig in.

“Come, eat, it’ll help with that killer headache you have.” He turned to his food. From the corner of his eye he could see Garroth slowly raise from the bed and take light steps over to the table before sitting. No Laurence cut a piece of pancake and stabbed his fork through it then popped it into his mouth. He chewed,  
looking up at the blond in front of him. Garroth still had a slight look of confusion on his face, his eyes opened up slightly wide, staring at Laurence. Laurence nodded to the plate in front of Garroth, telling him to eat.

Garroth shook his head slightly and looked down, gently picking up his fork and taking a forkful of potatoes. He chew it and had a brief look of surprise before digging in a little more   
enthusiastically. They ate in silence for a few moments, Garroth reaching over and putting a little too much syrup on his pancakes and made a slight face at the syrup touching his eggs. Laurence looked at him amusingly. It was pretty amazing what you could figure out about a person just by sharing breakfast. Garroth cleared his throat and looked up at Laurence. 

“So....” he started, trailing off and thinking about his next words. Garroth was alway so careful with his words.

“Why exactly did I wake up in bed at your house?” He asked, fidgeting with his hands slightly, trying to think back on the night, biting his lower lip in a futile attempt to remember what happened better. Laurence felt his heart jump again and couldn’t help but smile. Garroth tried so hard to be super serious and stoic, but he just, he was so cute. How could someone that could literally grow a foot or two taller and fuck up your entire world in a second if you say the wrong thing to him look so cute? It was almost unfair.

“Well, you drank, then you drank too much, then you couldn’t walk, so I took you home. I was a little tipsy too, so I guess I just thought it would be better to just come to my house? It was closer.” Laurence shrugged. 

“Oh.” Garroth said quietly, almost sounding disappointed. They sat eating before Garroth looked worried and whipped his head up. Laurence met his eyes and looked at him with a questioning gaze.

“We, um, we d-didn’t, didn’t do, anything....? Right?” His face was slightly flushed and Laurence could sing at the sight of messy, sleepy Garroth with a blush. Laurence chuckled.

“Well, we did.” Garroth’s face lost its flush and turned pale and his eyes widened more. Laurence almost lost it.

“You made me dance with you for like an hour before we headed to my place.” Garroth let out a huge sigh of relief. He then looked up apologetically.

“S-sorry, I thought we slept together or something.” He took another bite of his food and chewed.

“Oh, we did.” Laurence said. Garroth fucking choked on his food. He coughed and hacked and his face turned red. Laurence just couldn’t help it and threw his head back, laughing loud and hard. A minute later, Garroth was chugging water while Laurence tried to stifle his giggles and whip tears. Garroth gasped after he he finished his water and looked at Laurence. They were both quiet for a moment.

“R-really...?” It was quiet, almost a voiceless whisper. Garroth looked so scared and so embarrassed. Laurence’s heart hurt from the look. He never EVER wanted Garroth to look scared when looking at him, he never wanted Garroth to look scared. It was, well, a scary look on him, because if Garroth is scared, then something is very VERY wrong. Laurence sighed.

“Did we sleep in the same bed at the same time? Yes, that we did. Did we have sex? No, we didn’t, we just slept, we didn’t show any interest in that last night. And even if we did, I would NEVER take advantage like that to you or anyone, that is just not very nice.” Laurence smiled at Garroth’s relief. Garroth looked down and put a small smile in his face, tucking a longer curl behind his ear. This man was so unfairly cute.

“G-good to know. I don’t know what I would do if.... anyways, I hope I wasn’t too clingy. But you really didn’t have to let me sleep in your bed with- wait, why didn’t you just go and sleep somewhere else?” Garroth then put the confused and worried face on himself again. Laurence smiled.

“Well, you wouldn’t let me, you asked me to stay and I couldn’t say no. It wouldn’t have been very nice, I think.” Garroth’s face turned pale again.

“I, I did WHAT? I, I’m so, so, sorry. Um, thank you for breakfast, it was lovely, absolutely delicious, but, I, I Uh, I gotta go, bye I’ll see you around.” Garroth stood and quickly made his way to the door, trying to flee. 

“Wait, Garroth!” Laurence stood but Garroth was already out the door and gone. Laurence wanted to chase after him, make sure he was okay. He didn’t understand why, but then again, Garroth could very well not like Laurence like that. He really hoped it didn’t effect their current relationship. 

He sighed and turned back to the table, gathering the half eaten plates and placing them into the sink. He didn’t feel like washing them at the moment. He just felt like he fucked up.

He walked slowly to his bed and flopped onto it heavily. What did he do wrong? It seemed Garroth was embarrassed at the thought of doing anything “romantic” with Laurence, was he pushing him to hard? Did Garroth feel disgusted by Laurence’s advances? Sure, it was taboo, being with someone of the same sex, but that wouldn’t stop Laurence. He really thinks he is in love with Garroth, or at least falling hard for him.

The next few days were kinda a real downer for Laurence. It seemed normal to anyone looking in from the outside, but it was so different for Laurence. Garroth avoided him like the plague. If He saw him, the blond’s face would turn red and he would flee. It.....it kinda really hurt Laurence. He couldn’t stand this, not one bit.

So that is why, on one very stormy night, he stood pacing in his house, thinking of running to Garroth’s house and apologize in a ridiculous romantic jester and proclaim his love for the head guard out on his front porch and maybe (maybe) kiss him in the rain. Laurence actually smiled amusingly at that thought, that was not a bad idea.

Alas, though, he sighed and stopped. Looking out the window in dark night, rain pouring down hard and probably cold. It was the beginning of fall, but it was still beginning to be kinda cool outside. He prayed to Irene for the safely of anyone who had to be out there that night.

Then something caught his eye, a figure, moving back and forth in front of his house. He worried for a minute if was a thief trying to break in, but the figure moved as though they were pacing, trying to decide something. He looked closer and then saw a flash of blue (darkened by the lack of light and the heavy rain) and a flash of blond hair. Laurence stopped, wait, no, it couldn’t be, could it?

He rushed to the door opening it quickly. And there he was, soaked to the bone in a blue sweater that Zoey had made for him. He was holding himself and had a finger held up to his mouth and chewing on it in though and worry. When Laurence opened the door, he turned in shock. His eyes were glassy, puffy, and bloodshot, opened so wide that Laurence was afraid it was hurting him.

“Laurence...!” He croaked, and it looked as though his tears we gonna start. It knocked the breath out of Laurence and shattered his heart. He hated to see Garroth like this, it was the worst thing in the world. So Laurence rushed down his steps and held Garroth tight. The blond started to shake with sobs and maybe the cold, gripping Laurence with a death grip. Laurence swayed him lightly and shushed him, rubbing his back. 

They stood there in the rain for many moments, just swaying. Garroth’s sobs soon turned to small sniffles and trembling. Laurence still rubbed his back holding him close, trying to project to him that he will always be here for him, no matter what. Garroth soon quieted and pulled away gently. Laurence let him, feeling an emptiness in his chest.

His eyes where still puffy and his lip was quivering, which he tried unsuccessfully to stop by biting it. He was shivering, his teeth now slightly clattering against each other. He looked Laurence all over his face and away for a while before his glassy eyes met baby blue.

“I-I” he started, his voice getting more and more chocked up as he spoke. “I am so, so, so s-sorry! I-I ran like a c-coward when it came to my feelings and,” he sniffled and quieted, looking down, “and I am so a-afraid because I think I may be in love with you.” The end was nothing but a whisper, so quiet. 

Laurence felt his heart burst with love. This beautiful man, so sweet and soft, had just confessed his love for him. In the rain and in his arms. It was so romantic and honestly cold. But Laurence could only feel the warmth of love in his chest. He took Garroth’s chin and his hands and soft lips met his. Garroth stilled in his arms, except for his slight shiver, but melted quickly into Laurence. They pulled apart, resting their foreheads on each other. Garroth’s tears had started and Laurence reached a hand up and tried to whip them to no avail as it is raining. It was kinda stupid but that’s fine.

“It’s alright, your fine, my love.” He whispered, shushing the blond lightly. “It’s cold out here and raining, how about we go inside and warm up?” Garroth closed just eyes and took a breath before nodding, moving his hand down into Laurence’s. Laurence smiled and gently guided Garroth into the house and out of the rain. 

‘I should get him into dry clothes. And probably start a fire, and get an extra blanket.’ He thought to himself before trying to move to start in his tasks. But as soon as he tried to move away Garroth’s grip on his hand tightened. He looked over to the head guard and saw him looking at Laurence, still trembling, with tears in his eyes and his other hand brought to his mouth and a finger being chewed in anxiety. He looked....weak, small, Laurence didn’t like that. Garroth was strong, both physically and emotionally. To see him panic over the thought of someone leaving you, even for a second, did not look good on him.

“Don’t, please.” He said silently, begging with his eyes for Laurence to not let go. Laurence starred for a moment before smiling and nodding, moving to hold him. Garroth excepted the embrace immediately, leaning into him and burring his head in Laurence’s neck. Laurence rubbed his back and held him tight. He moved his arms under Garroth’s and came up with a plan.

“Hey, I need you to trust me for a moment, this will seem weird and you can tell me to put you down if you want, okay?” Laurence whispered. Garroth nodded.

“Okay, I got you.” He picked Garroth up and Garroth gasped and held onto Laurence tighter. Laurence chuckled and held onto the middle of Garroth’s thighs, guiding them to wrap around the top of his hips. Garroth buried his face further into Laurence and grappled tight.

“You okay?” Laurence asked. Garroth nodded. 

“Do you want down?” Laurence asked. There was a pause and Garroth shook his head. 

“Alright, tell me if you do.” Laurence then made his way o start it tasks, however unconventional this method is, with Garroth in his arms. And about half an hour later, they were changed and curdled up under a blanket by the fire.

Garroth’s head leaned on Laurence’s shoulder and Laurence’s head on top of Garroth’s. Garroth’s eyes were closed but he wasn’t asleep, Laurence could tell. Laurence smiled softly down at the blond before looking back to the fire.

“We could leave.” Garroth suggested quietly, breaking the silence. Laurence lifted his head to look at his love. Garroth turned his head towards him as well.

“What?” Laurence asked, quiet confused on Garroth’s suggestion. What was he even talking about?

“We could leave.” Garroth repeated again, slightly louder. “The village would be fine without us, it has strong Warriors and just people who can take care of it without us. I mean, you know what people would think and do if they found out about us, people just.... don’t think we’re right. And, honestly, I don’t want to hide this. So we could leave. Fine a nice area around another village that we could build a house, visit the village for supplies and to sell when we need to, wake up together, live together, love each other....maybe even grow a family together.....” Garroth lightly put his hand in Laurence’s, looking down and smiling softly at the end. 

“We could just, be together, without hurt....” He was so quiet when he said that, so nervous it seemed. Laurence’s heart swelled with love and excitement that this man wanted to spend his entire life with him. He couldn’t help but smile.

“Okay.” Garroth looked up at Laurence, who was looking at Garroth with a soft expression, gripping onto his hand. “Let’s leave, start a new life, make a home. But one thing.”

“Yes, of course.” Garroth looked expectantly up at Laurence, anticipation clearly in his body language and voice. 

“I know they are hard to come by but, there are officiants that accept people like us so...” Laurence paused and thought. 

“So, as soon as we find one, we get married.” Garroth’s faced flustered and he sat shocked for a moment before grinning.

“Yes. Of course.” His eyes were glassy and Laurence’s heart bursted. He pulled this man into a hug, holding him tight, kissing him on the back and side of his hair. 

“I love you.” Laurence whispered and almost immediately got a response.

“I love you too, Laurence.”

They spent the night together, the only sounds the crinkling of flame and soft “I love you”s gasped between moans. 

They planned for weeks, always spending the night with the other at either’s house. They dried food when they can and Garroth bought a black mare with a small wooden cart to carry anything. And on a warm night, the entire village asleep, they packed up, wrote quick notes to any to be concerned and what to do with their remaining property as well as official letters of registration of their posts as guards. They quickly opened the gates, slipped out, closed them, and disappeared into darkness. They traveled a long way, Hyria recognized Garroth as a Ro’Meave and letting him and Laurence travel in safety of the forest and even guiding him close to his original home and even closer to a village that was a little more progressive. Many couples of all type resided there, a Village focused on Love. 

They settled just pas the border of the woods upon Hyria’s upmost blessing. They lived a happy and loving life, marrying as soon as they were settled, and even had some child come into their lives completely by chance. They had what they wanted: love and peace. And let me tell you, it was paradise.


End file.
